Stuck in hell
by KNBM-sweetchild
Summary: When the golden trio return for fifth year,some news from Dumbledore changes their path.Why do they have to leave hogwarts? And why is Draco coming with them? First Fanfic,so go easy on me. OOC
1. Prevention

**Hey there, this is KNBM speaking. :) This is my first fan fiction, so go easy on me. This is rated T for language, NO SUGGESTIVE CONTENT WILL BE SUBMITED. Leave your thoughts please on the story, I want to hear them.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters, wish I did (oh how I wish) but I don't. They are all J K Rowling's (lucky woman) the only thing I own is the plot.**

**Info- this story will please Ron-Hermione/Ginny-Harry lovers. There won't be a draimone in the story. Sorry. I support dramione but I decided this would be more fun. This take place 6th year. Disregard the events from 5th year. This will be a multi-chapter story. I've added my own character, because it's my story and I can. Also this may be a bit ooc to you people, so don't hate me. I warned you.**

**Now on we go.....**

*******

**Dumbledore's Decision**

**Harry's POV**

I figured that Me, Ron and Hermione would be called in to the office when we got off the train...but we weren't the only ones called in. _This_ time Neville, Ginny, Luna, and MALFOY of all people were called in as well. This time was obviously different. Ginny slowly walked over to me. She looked shy. I wondered to myself what was going through her mind.....I could use that one spell we learned.....but no, Ginny was my friend and that would invade her privacy. I was above peering into my peers thoughts to get the info that I wanted.

When Dumbledore entered the room, he had a look on his face, it was impossible to describe. I saw flashes of worry, sadness, and a regret for the decision he was obviously about to tell us. He took a deep breath and sat down, one thought ran through my mind..._what would he say?!?_

"Hello students, I have regretful news. You will not be serving your fifth year here at Hogwarts." Everyone in the room, excluding Malfoy, gasped. Malfoy merely smiled in delight. "Now then, before, you Miss Granger, get alarmed and begin to plead for another chance, you are not expelled, nor are you in trouble. This is for your protection, and in other cases," His eyes went straight to Malfoy "to save you from making a regretful decision."

Hermione immediately looked up and spoke, "May I enquire as to ask, where exactly **will** we be serving our fifth term?" Her eyes filled with tears as she continued, "Because to me Hogwarts is my second home and I would appreciate knowing what is to replace it."

"Now then, Hermione, no reason to get upset. It's only for this year. You will be serving you fifth year in America. With my daughter and granddaughter. My Daughter will teach you what you would've learned here. To be more specific, you'll be in South Carolina. It is, after all, a city full of history." He said this with a smile, as if remembering his youth. "I believe you will all enjoy your time there. Your families have been notified and a train has been sent to take you to a boat. Think of it as a vacation. From all the craziness here in England. You may all attend the feast before you leave so that you may say goodbye to your other peers." As everyone got up to leave, he stopped them. "Oh, and my granddaughter visited me over the summer so she shall be riding back with you. She is a witch to so be kind to her. And Draco, I would like a word with you before you leave the room. Alone."

"Very well, Dumbledore, as you wish." He said, acting oddly respectful. _What the fuck is going on. This is truly the oddest year ever._

**Draco's POV**

_Of Course _I thought to myself..._he wants to talk to me ALONE. _Dumbledork gets on my nerves. Perhaps even more than pot-head and weasel. Father was none-too-pleased with this decision, but we had to keep up appearances.

"Now then, Draco," his tone grew serious, perhaps even menacing. "I am quite aware of your plan to join the dark side next year. I hope this vacation changes your mind. And as for Sarah, my granddaughter, you hurt her in any way, shape, or form, and I will come after you. I will take whatever punishment the ministry gives me. But I will hurt you." His eyes narrowed into slits "I am not afraid"

"Understood sir. May I leave now?" I asked hopeful. Dumbledore was one protective grandpa.

"Yes, you are dismissed." He said as he got up. "Now I must tell the students that you guys have been chosen to study abroad. So tell your friends the same."

***

As I reached the dining hall, Pansy looked up and motioned me over. But My attention as I walked over was on a girl, around 14, sitting next to where Dumbledore would sit. She had long blond hair, golden even, tan smooth looking skin, and warm brown eyes unlike any other. She was talking and laughing with all the teachers. Even Snape seemed to like her. And he hated everyone.

When she caught me staring she waved and winked. Which obviously put pansy in a bad mood. "Who the hell does that bitch think she is. Flirting with my man. If she does that again...."

"Pansy. A. She's Dumbledore's granddaughter B. She's just saying hi C. I'm spending fifth year with her, The Golden Trio, Looney Lovegood, and Neville. In other words I'm going to HELL!" Pansy's eyes watered up.

"You mean you won't be here? With me?" She asked

"No," I said secretly happy. "I won't"

**YAY, Betcha didn't see that one. Dumbledore has a granddaughter...... so he's not gay in my story. Read and review. Once I get five reviews I'll work on the next one. So please review for me and fellow readers. And I don't mind hateful letters, they make me laugh**.


	2. Train ride pt 1

**To the people who reviewed: THANK YOU SOOO MUCH!**

**To ****gypsyrose043098: I think your idea for my story is good, I'll have to take you up on it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, sad but true.**

**Info: Sorry for the whole sixth year, fifth year mix up. This is fifth year. sorry...**

*******

**Train ride**

**Hermione's POV**

I boarded the train with a broken heart. I was truly looking forward to a new year at Hogwarts, I was sad that I wouldn't get to study in my normal teachers classes (excluding Snape of course) because, honestly, they made class fun for me. I took a seat with to Ron, Neville, Harry, and Luna. Malfoy had decided to sit in a separate compartment.

As the train jolted forward, I found myself thinking of Dumbledore's granddaughter. She was quite pretty and I was sure back in America boys chased her all the time. I had seen her at the feast, of course, laughing with the teachers. But in any case, didn't Dumbledore say she would be joining us on the ride? Where was she?

About 5 minutes later Sarah, Dumbledore's granddaughter herself, came into the compartment, dragging a **very** pissed Malfoy behind her. She was wearing a light green flowery top that was an empire waist style, a pair of jeans, and flip flops. After the banquet she had pulled her hair into a high ponytail. "Stop being such a **BABY**! I get it, you're a spoiled little rich boy who's daddy gives you everything you want. But these will be the people you have to hang with this year. So start getting to know them now!" She yelled at him.

"Didn't your mommy ever tell you to respect your elders!" He screamed back. I had to stifle laughter. As did everyone else. Except Neville, he just looked worried.

"Oh your one year older. So much better than me! Spoiled little snob." She screamed.

"Please..." I said through giggles. "Stop it....your killing me."

At the sound of another voice her face went from pissed off to embarrassed. "Oh no!  
I am so sorry. I forgot there were other people here. I didn't mean to be so rude." She tilted her head down in regret.

"Someone needed to take him down a notch." Harry said as everyone nodded in agreement.

".....O-o-ok...." She said shakily. It was lucky the compartment was large. Dumbledore must've known she would insist everyone sit together. "So," she said. "You must be Hermione, Grandpa said you were a good person to trust." She said with a smile. "I can't wait to get to know you all. And don't worry about rooming. Our manor is large enough for everyone to have their own bedroom and bathroom...and it can be decorated anyway you want." She spoke, she had a slightly southern accent...but it wasn't so bad that you couldn't understand. It was kind of pretty actually.

I noticed that Malfoy was staring at her intently, I was curious to see how this would play out. Because, while I knew he wouldn't admit it. I could tell he liked her. Even if he didn't realize it yet.

**Ron's POV**

I stared at Hermione. I wasn't sure when to tell her I was in love with her. If ever. I wasn't even sure if I had the guts to. This Sarah girl though, she was pretty nice.

"So Ron, are you ok? I haven't heard you say a word since we boarded the train..." Hermione giggled softly. "You shouldn't be so silently."

"I'm ok I guess." I lied, really I was worried about spending the whole year without others around us much. Could I handle myself? "You look tired Mione..."

"A little, perhaps I'll retire to a different compartment. Did your Grandpa tell you how this train is designed?" She addressed Sarah.

"Oh, yes he did. There is a thingy that connects the seats so that it's a bed and there are pillows and blankets above us." She pointed for proof. "And you can call for water if you get thirsty."

I stared as I watch her leave the compartment to show Hermione, Luna, and Ginny how the beds worked. They were laughing and giggling as they exited. As soon as they were out of hearing-range Draco got up to leave. Neville's eyes bugged out when he noticed this.

"Sarah won't like this." He said worriedly.

"Shut up, Sarah isn't here and I'm not going to listen to her just because she thinks she's better than me! **SO JUST SHUT THE HELL UP**!" Draco's voice filled with rage as his eyes flared up.

Harry narrowed his eyes at him threatening him silently, "She's just trying to get you interact with everyone. She wants to **HELP**! **SO MAKE AN EFFORT YOU DUMB-ASS PRICK**!" Harry screamed in his face. Never have I seen him so angry at anyone.

I noticed Sarah standing in the doorway listening...but Draco didn't. **"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID LITTLE BITCH! AND NEITHER.......SHOULD.................YOU!" **He turned around to see her standing there on the verge of tears. Then Draco, Draco Malfoy, did something I had never known him to do honestly. Ever. He tried to apologize.

"Sarah.....I had no............I-uh............and..........please don't." He started to say, struggling to find the right words, eyes flooding with regret.

Sarah mustered up a fake smile......something that seemed to break all of our hearts. "Don't worry...I get it...........I won't bother you again." She said as she turned to walk away. I saw Luna and my sister run after her as Draco turned with a heavy heart in the other direction. And at this point I knew what we were all thinking.

_Holy Shit..._

*******

**WOOHOO another chapter finished! I'd like to thank you all for reviewing. It made my day. So tell me what you think. I'll post another chapter tomorrow, I promise. I hope Draco doesn't become a wuss, I think he's better as a bad ass.**

**Draco: Shut the fuck up**

**KNBM: Bad words, naughty naughty...**

**Draco: Why me.....Why am I so tortured**

**KNBM: Because I deem it so.**

**Draco: LEAVE ME ALONE!**

**KNBM: Fine then....**

**Geez he's so mean to me... XD**

**Till next time, I LUV U ALL!**


	3. Train ride Pt2

**HEY THERE! **

**disclaimer: I don't own hp. I want to but I don't**

*******

**A Simple Idea**

**Ginny's POV**

Luna and I ran after Sarah. The look on her face when that **idiot**, Malfoy, said that...it broke my heart. I didn't know this girl all that well, but if she's Dumbledore's daughter she had to be a good person. My mind went back to what he said _**"I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT STUPID LITTLE BITCH........AND NEITHER............SHOULD........YOU!"**_ That was simply ridiculous. It made me hate him even more, if that were possible.

Finally Sarah stopped running and hit the floor, crying away all the tears she had. Hermione stepped out with a concerned look on her face. "Sarah..." She said quietly. "What happened?"

"All I want to do..." she said through her tears. "Is to help him, like Grandpa asked me to." She said this slowly, with a hint of anger in her voice.

"THAT SHITHEAD..." started Hermione, far too pissed for words. "Was destined for Voldemort's army from the minute he was born. The best you can do is give up at this point. He CAN NOT, WILL NOT, AND REFUSES TO BE HELPED!"

"But..." Sarah began, calmed down by now. "If I give up, then I fail my Grandfather. He said to me before I left 'There are many things a person will do in their lifetime. They will laugh, love, sing, dance, but Draco Malfoy has gotten to do none of these things. And once he joins Voldemort's army, he never will be able to. Change his destiny, for I have faith in you.' And I promised him I wouldn't fail..." her voice began to grow desperate as she spoke. "There must be something I can do to fix him...isn't there?"

"Well..." Hermione started as she thought intently. "Give me some time to think......Ginny will you come help me?" I agreed to and silently left, leaving Luna to console her. Was that a good idea?

**Neville's POV**

We all sat in silence, at least for five minutes we did. Then Harry stood up....the anger in his eyes seemed to fill the room. "H-H-Harry," I began, begging my naturally quiet voice to speak up. "I really think you should calm down......please don't drag out your wand."

"Oh," He started softly. "My wand won't come out. BUT MY FIST WILL!" He screamed as he stormed out of the room.

Me and Ron ran after him. Desperately trying to catch up. I never liked seeing people get into fights. Even minor ones. I mean....after what happened to my parents...._no, _I thought to myself. _This isn't the time to go through any painful memories._

Harry was already yelling at Draco. " YOU CALL HER A BITCH, MAKE HER RUN OFF IN TEARS, AND COME BACK HERE! TO READ A BOOK!"

"I wasn't reading a book, I was skimming..." He said trying to keep up with his bad boy image. "And why should I care about Dumbledore's granddaughter! Why should I pay attention to her feelings! She goes to a muggle school! And she's making us do that to! MUGGLES! "

"B-b-because." I said shaking in fear. "It's common courtesy. If muggle's can do it then why can't you?"

"Because I don't like her." He said pouting like a three year old.

"Do too." Ron said smirking as if it were a game.

"DO NOT!"

"Do."

"NOT!"

"Doooooooo." Ron said in a sing song voice.

"ERRG, fin, I do a little. But because she's pretty. I hate the way she acts. I HATE HER!"

"You may think ignoring this will fix your problems..." I began, enough courage now to speak normally. "But it won't. You like her. End of story. And ignoring this will just make you like her even more. And by the time you realize it she'll hate you."

**What ya'll think? OK today's guest is.................HARRY POTTER!**

**Me: Hey there**

**HP: When do I get to fight Malfoy!**

**Me: Never**

**HP: Awwwwwwww, why not?!?!**

**Me: Because I said so.**

**HP: CAN THE READERS VOTE!!!!**

**Me: Fine, review yes or no (and thoughts on story) to Harry punching Draco's lights out. After ten I will post up next chapter.**

**LUV YA, MEAN IT!**


	4. Draco gets his ass kicked

**LOL, 4 the person who reviewed, here comes the chapter you wanted. XD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

**Draco Gets His Ass Kicked**

Draco's POV

"EXCUSE ME!" I screamed in anger. I began to see red. Before I knew what I was doing I threw a punch at Pot-Head. "STUPID-ASS BRAT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Neville run away. Ron came at me...face matching the color of his hair. Which was sad when i thought about it since he was wearing a red shirt.

"Don't you ever-" He began, voice stuttering in anger. "Hit anyone again." He began advancing towards me as Potter cracked his neck and knuckles. Potter threw the first punch, hand slamming into my face. Weasly took the second, his fist connecting with my stomach. It went on like this for about ten minutes until the girls and Neville walked in.

"Harry, Ron!" Hermione yelled. "Stop it, you're killing him!" At the sound of a distressed female Potter and Weasly paused, and bowed their heads in shame. Ginny and Hermione had them whipped pretty good. You have to give them credit.

Sarah rushed over to tend to my wounds. Even after I made her cry she was still caring....I couldn't understand. "Draco..." she murmured softly as everyone left the room. "Are you all right?" Her eyes showed a mixture of emotions but mainly worry.

"Yeah...." I groaned, my nose bleeding. "I'll be fine." She drug her wand out and whispered a spell, fixing my nose.

"Sorry..." She said dragging out an ice pack. "It doesn't work on black eyes."

Sarah POV

Hermione and Ginny told me to make him fall in love with me. But how do i do that? I looked in his eye as i placed the ice pack on his other. He looked at me with interest. I blushed and looked away. "Sooooo..." I spoke. "You want me to set up your room so you can sleep?" He nodded, hand moving to hold the ice-pack in place.

I moved around the room, gathering the stuff needed. His eye was locked on me the whole time looking me up and down. Maybe if i play my cards right, this won't be so hard. "Well i said admiring my work. "Looks like I'm done."

He moved his hand a rested it on my knee. "Thank you." He said to me smirking.

If he wants to play that game, I'll throw the ball harder. I gave him one of my best looks and leaned in real close, whispering in his ear. "You're welcome." I strolled out of the room confidently, head held high. This would be a long year.

**Done :) **

**Me: Harry, Ron, Happy?**

**Both in unison: Yes!**

**Me: Good because that will be the last one you get. Maybe....**

**Both: AWWWW MAN!**

**ME: What, it can't all be violence.**

**Thank you person who reviewed. :)**


	5. Jungle

**A.N Here you go, sorry for long hiatus, I was going through stuff. Forgive me?**

**Beginning school**

**Draco POV**

After we had ridden the train and boat, we came to a manor house up on a hill (via limo) from what I could gather, Dumbledore spoiled his Daughter and Grand-daughter, and Sarah's father was a rich Muggle Businessman. I quietly wondered about what the inside of such a large house would look like, I mean, this house was bigger than mine. And I was under the impression that, that was Inwizardly possible.

I sighed in defeat as Sarah grabbed my hand and dragged me into the house, skipping. I could fight it for as long as I wanted, but she had a pretty good amount of control over me. The control wasn't even because I liked her either; I just knew that not going with what she wanted would hurt her feelings. Which trust me, no-one wanted. Dumbledore's Grand-daughter was good at tugging at the heart strings.

Once inside, all the others waltzed off to go look at their rooms and I stayed behind. I sat on the love-seat, wizard phone in hand, texting my friends from Hogwarts. It wasn't like I wanted to go back or anything, I really didn't. I just got bored with all this 'being myself' crap. I didn't know who I was, so it was easier just pretending to be some-one else.

I looked over to see Ginny standing in the doorway, arms crossed, staring at me expectantly. "Well," She spoke, rolling her eyes and sighing outwardly. "You're not going to impress her doing that…you'll just come as a boring, spoiled, rich boy with no original thoughts."

"Who gave you the right to talk to me like that?" I exclaimed, eyes widening at the balls she seemed to have.

"Ginny," A voice called from the kitchen, cutting our potential fight off. "Sarah says to get a good rest, because we have to go to school tomorrow." I recognized the voice after a minute, it was weasel.

"Oh, alright Ron!" She screamed back, putting her hands on her hips and turning back to me again. "I'm serious. Now go find your room and go to bed, I won't be late tomorrow because of the likes of you."

**Ginny's POV**

We were going to be late, I realized looking at how each of the boys (excluding Neville) stumbled through the hallway. They resembled drunkards, after a long night of partying, even though there was no alcohol to be found in the house. "What grade am I in?" Harry yawned, munching on a piece of toast he found at the table. That was my toast.

"You, Ron, Hermione, Draco, Luna, and Neville will be sophomores." Sarah explained, putting more toast in the toaster, presumably for me. "Ginny and I are freshman. However, contrary to the America stories and movies you may see being a freshman isn't that bad so have no fear."

"Alright," I shrugged, as I took a bite from the toast she had handed me. A car from outside honked and we all headed to it. The driver waved and smiled handing us each a bookbag with our required materials packed into it. "The magical stuff," he said laughing. "Will be in the classroom with your magic teacher, Meet up in room 201 after school."

We all nodded, and thanked him for the ride, and headed into the school we would spend the next year at. The school that we would soon compare to a bug infested, creature ridden jungle.


	6. SORRY

**GWAHHHHH I AM SOOO SORRY**

**When I published these stories I was a lowly n00b. I had no clue how Mary-Sue like my characters would turn out. And plan to fix it. I'm rewriting every chapter and replacing it in hope that it can be fixed. Because not every OC is a Mary Sue/Self Insert. I will fix it I promise. No character in any of my stories will be left a "Third-wheel." Whether they're paired with someone I create or someone in the manga. But the kinks and issues in my stories will be better. But it will take time.**

**FORGIVE ME**

**3**

**Your faithful writer.**


End file.
